Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions/Jagen In De Mist
Proloog (door Morgenpoot) Het gras ruiste in de wind. Jaagpoot sloop dichterbij. Een lijster zat op de grond, pikkend naar wormen. De lijster merkte hem op en vloog weg, maar Jaagpoot sprong op en ving de vogel met een slag van zijn poot. Deze is voor Mistpoot, dacht hij tevreden, en hij huppelde weg naar het kamp. Daar zat Mistpoot al op de open plek, dat was het midden van het kamp. Jaagpoot zuchtte. Hij hield van de mooie poes, maar sinds Mistpoot naar de Grote Vergadering was geweest zag ze hem niet meer staan. 'Hoi Boompoot' mompelde ze. 'Eh.. ik bedoel natuurlijk Jaagpoot.' Hij gromde. Boompoot was een leerling van de Donderclan, dus hoe kon ze hem leuk vinden? Nou ja, leuk vinden... Ze dacht gewoon aan niemand anders meer! Grijsster kwam op hun af met een gemene grijns. 'Zozo, leerlingen, als jullie nu niet gaan jagen gooi ik jullie in de gevangenis!' Geen enkele andere Clan had zo'n gevangenis. De Schaduwclan ook niet, totdat Grijsdoorn leider werd en alles veranderde. In de gevangenis zaten nu onder andere drie Rivierclankrijgers en een Donderclanleerling, Boompoot. Sinds Mistpoot hem een keer moest bewaken was ze smoorverliefd op de leerling geworden, en hun commandant, Lavendelvacht, vermoedde al iets. Gelukkig was Lavendelvacht lang niet zo erg als Grijsster, want ze hield de band tussen Mistpoot en Boompoot geheim. 'NU NOG STEEDS NIET AAN HET JAGEN!!!!!!!' schreeuwde Grijsster. 'Dat wordt straf!' Grijsster dacht even na. 'Oké, Mistpoot, jij moet naar de kraamkamer om daar de hele dag te blijven. Jaagpoot, jij moet...' De grijze kater had hem nooit echt leuk gevonden, dat wist Jaagpoot wel. Waarschijnlijk omdat Grijsster niet als zijn mentor was gekozen toen hij nog Grijsdoorn heette en commandant werd. 'Jij moet een hol in de gevangenis delen met BOOMPOOT!!!' Hij lachte. Natuurlijk wist iedereen dat Jaagpoot en Boompoot gezworen vijanden waren, en hij wou daar dus blijkbaar gebruik van maken. Lavendelvacht bracht hem naar zijn gevangenis. 'Sorry Jaagpoot' zuchtte ze, 'maar ik kan niks voor je doen.' Jaagpoot werd de cel in gesmeten, en zag daar Boompoot, met zijn haren recht overeind. 'Oh, een nieuwe holgenoot!' gromde hij verveeld. 'En nog mijn VRIEND ook.' Jaagpoot zuchtte. Dit kon weleens een hele lange dag worden... De Schaduwclan (begin door Morgenpoot, aangevuld door Bloemstaart) Leider: Grijsster - gemene grijze kater, heette vroeger Grijsdoorn Commandant: Lavendelvacht - zwart witte poes met een zoete geur Leerling: Mistpoot - witte poes met grijze vlekjes Medicijnkat: Druppelpels - lapjeskater Krijgers: Zwartvuur - zwarte kater met vuur oranje ogen Leerling: Slangpoot - arrogante bruine kater met groene ogen, vijand van Mistpoot en Jaagpoot Puntstaart - bruine kater met een lange staart Leerling: Jaagpoot - cyperse behendige kater Rodengloed: kater met puntige oren, hij is klein, maar verrassend sterk Violenvacht: een mooie, grote, lange, poes. Ze heeft een zwarte vacht met grote witte vlekken erop Rookpels: grijze kater, die een van de beste in af luisteren is Moederkatten: Golvengloed: grijsblauwe poes met een altijd vrolijk gezicht. Kittens: Rietkit, Stengelkit, Kruidenkit en Amberkit Kittens: Rietkit - roodbruin poesje met de irritante eigenschap om iedereen te verklikken Stengelkit - cypers katertje, wil later de grootste krijger van het woud worden Kruidenkit - cypers poesje, Druppelpels heeft een profetie gekregen die inhield dat Kruidenkit de volgende medicijnkat zou worden Amberkit - donkerbruin poesje met amberkleurige ogen Hoofdstuk 1 (door Bloemstaart) Mistpoot zat in de kraamkamer en was doornen aan het weghalen. Ondertussen was ze aan het nadenken: hoe veel beter Boompoot was dan Jaagpoot, Boompoot was sterk, gespierd en had coole littekens van de gevechten die hij gevochten had. Jaagpoot was snel, behendig en wel slim. Conclusie: Boompoot was gewoon beter, maar Mistpoot wist dat er in Jaagpoot ook wel goede punten zaten alleen... tja... minder. Rietkit krijste: er was een doorn in haar pootje gekomen, Mistpoot troostte de kitten en trok het doorntje uit haar poot. Ze zuchtte, het zou nog een lange dag worden... Later lag ze in het leerlingenhol, het was heerlijk, lekker zacht mos en daar lag ze in opgerold. Alleen... ze miste wel iets, ze dacht na en toen wist ze het, Jaagpoot! Jaagpoot lag altijd naast haar, maar nu niet, dus het was minder warm. Al gauw dwaalden haar gedachten af naar Boompoot, hoe zou het nu met die kater zijn? vroeg ze zich af, zou hij het niet koud hebben? En verlangen naar zijn eigen leerlingenhol? Zou hij nu niet verlangen naar zijn vrienden, zijn mentor, en zijn vader en moeder? Ze besloot hem te bevrijden en dan zou ze zorgen dat ze hem elke nacht zou ontmoeten! Ja, dat zou ze doen, alleen niemand mocht het weten, zelfs jaagpoot niet, dat zou te gevaarlijk zijn. Stilletjes sloop ze haar hol uit, nu kwam haar jachttechniek goed uit, ze was een van de beste jagers en dat zat hem in het sluipen. Ze sloop zo stil dat je zelfs een spelt kon horen vallen in deze donkere nacht. Zou het haar lukken om Boompoot te bevrijden? Hoofdstuk 2 (eerste helft door Bloemstaart, tweede door Morgenpoot) Ze kwam aan bij de gevangenis, en ze fluisterde zachtjes: 'Boompoot, ben jij daar?' Ze hoorde gestommel in het hol en daarna klonk er een stem: 'Mistpoot wat doe jij hier?' Vossenstront, dacht mistpoot, ze had Jaagpoot wakker gemaakt, in plaats van Boompoot, dat was niet de bedoeling geweest. 'Hallo, ben jij daar, Mistpoot?'klonk het nog een keer. 'Ja, ik ben het, is Boompoot er ook?' 'Ja,' klonk het. 'maar hij is diep in slaap, dus ik weet niet of het zo'n goed idee is om hem wakker te maken.' 'Mm... doe het toch maar het is van belang ik moet iets tegen hem zeggen.' Jaagpoot knikte en verdween het donkere hol in, Mistpoot wachtte voor het hol. alleen ze wist niet dat er twee lichtte boze ogen naar haar keken en haar in de gaten hielde wachtend tot hij kon toeslaan. De ogen van Jaagpoot... Maar Jaagpoot was een enorme slaapkop, en het duurde niet lang voordat hij indommelde. Gelukkig, dacht Mistpoot blij, nu kan ik eindelijk Boompoot wakkermaken! Ze porde de kater in zijn zij, en hij werd wakker. Zonder verdere vragen te stellen sloop hij achter Mistpoot aan. Het leek goed te gaan, nog een klein stukje... 'Hey, Mistpoot!' riep een klein stemmetje opeens. Rietkit kwam tevoorschijn. 'Is dat Boompoot?' De hele Clan werd wakker en keek naar Mistpoot en Boompoot. Árgh, als die snotkitten er niet was geweest hadden ze het gehaald! 'MISTPOOT? HOE DURF JE!!!!!' De woedende stem kwam van Grijsster. 'Boompoot blijft gewoon hier! En jij wordt in de gevangenis gegooid!' Ze werd meegesleept door Zwartvuur en Slangpoot, die er plezier in hadden. Puntstaart en Lavendelvacht keken met tranen in hun ogen toe, maar ze konden niks doen. Mistpoot werd in een donkere cel gesmeten die kleiner was dan de andere cellen, en ze huilde. Plotseling hoorde ze de vertrouwde stem van Jaagpoot. Hij werd uit zijn gevangenis gehaald, want zijn straf was voorbij. Door een kleine opening in de wand van de cel zag ze hoe Jaagpoot samen met Zwartvuur Slangpoot onderuithaalde. 'Het spijt me' mompelde Zwartvuur, nog een jonge krijger, 'maar Mistpoot en Jaagpoot zijn mijn vrienden.' Aha. Mistpoot was bang geweest dat hun vriendschap voorbij was, maar dat was dus niet zo. Voorzichtig slopen de katten weg. Hoofdstuk 3 (eerste helft door Morgenpoot, tweede door Bloemstaart) Jaagpoot gromde. Slangpoot lag voor hen op de grond, hevig bloedend. Ook al zou Druppelpels komen, de bruine kater was te erg gewond om dit te overleven. En inderdaad, na even lag zijn hartslag stil. Mistpoot staarde naar Jaagpoot; was hij toch degene waarvan ze het meest hield? Die gedachte stopte toen ze Boompoot zag die werd vrijgelaten door Zwartvuur en hem dankbaar toeknikte. 'Oké, ik kan niet in de Schaduwclan blijven' besloot Mistpoot. 'Maar ik wil niet naar een andere Clan.' Boompoot schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik wil bij Mistpoot blijven, dus ik ga niet terug naar de Donderclan.' Jaagpoot voelde zich pisnijdig worden. 'Oh, vervloekte drol!' fluisterde hij. 'Jij bent de reïncarnatie van vossenstront.' Gelukkig hoorde Boompoot hem niet... 'Laten we een opstand beginnen tegen Grijsster' stelde Mistpoot voor. Zwartvuur knikte. 'Hij is te erg.' Jaagpoot dacht na. Dus dan hadden ze Zwartvuur, Mistpoot, hijzelf en helaas ook Boompoot, Lavendelvacht zou ook wel mee willen doen, dan had je Puntstaart die zich vast wel zou aansluiten, en Druppelpels had al vanaf het begin geprotesteerd tegen de beslissingen van Grijsster. Ja, je zou hun nu wel een leger kunnen noemen. 'Kom,' Lavendelvacht wenkte hen om mee te komen, ze liepen een eindje buiten het kamp, waar ze stopten en gingen zitten. 'Wat gaan we doen?' Zwartvuur keek wantrouwend naar Boompoot, en probeerde zachtjes van hem vandaan te schuiven, hopend dat boompoot het niet merkte, en al zou hij het hebben gemerkt dan reageerde hij daar niet op. 'Uit hoeveel bestaat ons legertje?' Lavendelvacht keek rond en telde ondertussen alle katten die om haar heen verzameld waren. '7, Oke en wie wordt ons aas om onze prooi uit hun hol te lokken?' Niemand reageerde. 'Niet allemaal te gelijk.' Grapte Jaagpoot met een grijns. 'Mistpoot is de geschikte kandidaat, als Grijsster haar ziet flipt tie, dus dat moet lukken.' Puntstaart zei dit aarzelend met een schuin oog naar Mistpoot. Die knikte dat dit goed was en zei: 'Puntstaart heeft gelijk, ik zal dit moeten doen.' 'Oke en dan gaan wij,' en Lavendelvacht wees naar de andere katten. 'bij de kampingang in de struiken zitten.' 'Als een hinderlaag!' Jaagpoot glimlachte. Ook Mistpoot grijnsde, dit zou leuk worden! Hoofdstuk 4 (door Bloemstaart) Het was rustig in het kamp, en dat was maar goed ook want zo vermoedde niemand wat er nu zou gaan gebeuren. Grijsster zat op de hogesteen, zo had hij een goed uitzicht over het kamp. En toen stond zij daar, die ellendige leerling: Mistpoot, en die leerling durfde ook nog eens door het kamp te schreeuwen dat ze er weer was. Hoe durfde ze! 'Krijgers, val die leerling aan, dood haar als ze heel erg tegenstribbelt!' Zijn diepe gemene stem schalde door het kamp. De krijgers schrokken op en rende naar de doorntunnel, waar die stomme leerling in verdwenen was. Zelf stond hij snel op en rende hij de hogesteen af, om ook deel te nemen aan de jacht op die leerling. Maar toen hij door de tunnel rende hoorde hij niet de kreet van Mistpoot maar van zijn krijgers. Hij rende op het strijdgewoel af en stortte zich in de strijd, hij vocht met Lavendelvacht, zijn commandant. Maar van al het commanderen en zitten op de hogesteen was hij lui geworden, Lavendelvacht trapte zijn poten onder hem vandaan, zodat hij op zijn buik viel, hoe durfde ze hem aan te vallen, hoe durfde ze haar eigen leider in de haren te vliegen. Hij draaide zich met moeite op zijn rug en probeerde Lavendelvachts buik te bewerken, dat lukte deels maar toen werd hij moe en hij begon het gevecht te verliezen. Langzaam probeerde hij zich te verzetten maar dat lukte niet. Lavendelvacht haalde uit naar zijn nek en had raak, langzaam werd het zwart voor zijn ogen en kwam er overal duisternis opzetten tot zijn gezichtsveld helemaal zwart werd. Hij was dood... Lavendelvacht keek geschrokken neer op haar leider. 'Ik deed wat ik moest doen.' Zwartvuur keek haar eerbiedig aan. 'Jij bent de nieuwe leider.' Hoofdstuk 5 (door Morgenpoot) Violenvacht keek geschrokken naar het lichaam van Grijsster. Kom op, het was een slechte leider, dacht Jaagpoot boos. Waarom was iedereen toch zo bang? Rodengloed, een van de volgers van de gemene leider, haalde uit naar Druppelpels. 'Hoe KON je? Grijsster heeft de Schaduwclan weer groot en gevreesd gemaakt! Nu Lavendelvacht leider wordt, zijn wij allemaal verloren!' Zwartvuur hield de krijger onder controle. 'Grijsster is nooit een goede leider geweest.' Violenvacht knikte nu maar Rodengloed smeet Druppelpels op de grond. 'Verrader!' riep hij woest. Puntstaart keek geschokt naar Rodengloed, en viel hem aan. De kleine kater was geen partij voor de ervaren krijger, en niet veel later stierf Rodengloed. Een paar keer ging Druppelpels' flank op en neer, maar hij kreunde en krijste het uit van de pijn. Hij wenkte Mistpoot met zijn laatste beetje energie. 'Ik ga dood...' wist hij uit te brengen. 'Ik wil... vredig... sterven... doodsbessen... ik heb een profetie gehad, Mist-Mistpoot... Kruidenkit MOET mij opvolg...gen...' Hij krijste weer. Mistpoot haalde een paar doodsbessen uit het medicijnhol. 'Alsjeblieft' snikte ze, 'ga niet weg... doe het niet!' Maar Druppelpels verslond de doodsbessen gretig en niet veel later lag zijn hartslag stil. Kruidenkit, die nu bijna zes manen oud was, boog zich over het lichaam van de medicijnkat. 'Ik hoorde het. En ik wil heel graag medicijnkat worden' piepte ze. Jaagpoot snorde. Ook hij had alles gehoord, en hij leefde met Mistpoot mee. Ze had, tegen haar wil, een kat vermoord. Hoofdstuk 6 (door Bloemstaart) Mistpoot kon het nog steeds niet geloven, hun leider was dood, oké het was goed dat hij dood was. Maar toch, het is raar om je eigen leider daar dood te zien liggen. Rookpels kwam uit de struiken tevoorschijn, hij was oud maar hij kon als de beste horen. 'Hum hum hum, wat hoorde ik daar, is onze leider dood? hoe kan dat, alle leiders hadden toch 9 levens?' Veel katten haalden hun schouders op en keken naar de grond niet wetend wat ze moesten zeggen. 'Dat maakt toch niks uit, Rookpels. Een nieuw begin, dat is belangerijk. Een begin om de schaduwclan groot te maken.' Lavendelvacht sprak deze woorden alsof ze een groot leider was. Mistpoot keek Jaagpoot aan met ogen van verdriet, verdriet over alles wat er was gebeurd. Een paar dagen later, was alles weer normaal. Nou ja, bijna alles dan, Mistpoot miste wel iets, Boompoot, Boompoot was weer terug gegaan naar de DonderClan, Mistpoot was verdrietig. Maar gelukkig troostte Jaagpoot haar. De kits van Golvengloed zouden bijna leerlingen worden en het zat eraan te komen dat Jaagpoot en Mistpoot spoedig krijgers zouden worden. Lavendelvacht was nog niet naar de Hoogstenen geweest, ze wou zich eerst focussen op het weer groot en sterk maken van de Schaduwclan. Wel had ze een nieuwe commandant gekozen: Zwartvuur, die al zijn taken met eer uitvoerde. Op een dag riep Lavendelvacht Mistpoot bij zich, 'Mistpoot, ik wil dat je met Puntstaart en Jaagpoot naar de DonderClangrens gaat op patrouille, dan kun je eens checken of daar alles goed gaat.' Mistpoot knikte en wou net weg gaan toen Lavendelster nog toevoegde: 'Oh, en Mistpoot. Misschien kun je Rookpels ook mee nemen, zijn gehoor kan bij deze klus wel eens van pas komen' Mistpoot boog en keek trots naar haar leider toen ze zachtjes achteruit liep en het hol verliet. Snel verzamelde ze Jaagpoot en Puntstaart en riep ook Rookpels bij zich. 'Lavendelvacht zei tegen mij dat we naar de DonderClan moeten gaan om daar eens even te gaan kijken.' Mistpoot keek de katten aan en ze knikten dat ze het begrepen hadden. 'Puntstaart, leid jij deze groep naar de DonderClangrens?' De mauw van Rookpels klonk. 'Inderdaad, dat zal ik doen Rookpels, dankje.' Hij knikte beleefd naar de oude kat terwijl hij het kamp uitliep. Mistpoot volgde hem en Jaagpoot deed hetzelfde, het was de hele dag al mistig geweest en nu begon de mist een beetje op te trekken zodat ze het allemaal wat beter konden zien, Mistpoot herinnerde wat Lavendelvacht had gezegd: "Misschien kun je Rookpels ook mee nemen, zijn gehoor kan bij deze klus wel eens van pas komen." En ze had gelijk gehad, door de mist kon je misschien niet zo goed zien, maar horen dat ging beter. Plotseling gilde Rookpels. 'Rookpels?' vroeg Jaagpoot voorzichtig. Geen antwoord. Hoofdstuk 7 (door Morgenpoot) Nu begon Jaagpoot ongerust te worden. 'Waar ben je? Mistpoot?' Het was al wat hij vreesde: Mistpoot was ook weg! Ergens klonk een stem die hij maar al te goed kende: die van Boompoot! 'Boompoot, wat doe je?' Boompoot glimlachte vals. 'Ik hou niet van je, Mistpoot. Sterker nog: ik heb nooit van je gehouden. Mistpoot slikte. 'Je bent een verrader, een vuile verrader.' Plotseling voelde ze zich schuldig. Hoe kon ze die reïncarnatie van vossenstront nou leuk vinden? Jaagpoot was al die tijd al beter geweest. Loyaal, moedig, snel en vooral aardig. Inderdaad, aardig. Toen boorde Boompoot zijn nagels in haar keel. Ze probeerde zich voor te bereiden om zich bij de Sterrenclan te voegen, maar dat gebeurde niet. Op een nagellengte bleef Boompoot hangen en zakte vervolgens in elkaar. Dood, hij was dood! Op weg naar het donkere woud... En Jaagpoot hing boven haar kwelgeest, zijn neus onder het bloed. 'Jaagpoot, het spijt me zo...' mompelde ze. Maar Jaagpoot wreef zijn kop tegen die van haar aan. 'Mij ook.' En toen vertrokken ze, samen met de ongedeerde Rookpels en Puntstaart, terug naar het kamp. Amberkit dwaalde door een woud, dat oneindig leek te zijn. Maar ze wist precies waar ze naartoe moest, ze kwam hier elke nacht. Nou ja, in haar dromen dan. 'Gegroet' gromde Grijsster, de vroegere leider van de Schaduwclan. Naast hem zat, zoals gewoonlijk, Slangpoot. 'Welkom bij alweer je tiende training.' Grijsster spuugde boos. 'Rodengloed is toegelaten tot de Sterrenclan, omdat hij LOYAAL aan de Schaduwclan was en niet aan mij. Maar ja, wij vieren zitten hier in het Donkere Woud, waar het altijd nacht is.' Wij vieren, dacht Amberkit verward. Ze waren toch met zijn drieën? Er kwam een derde kater uit de struiken geslopen, en Amberkit herkende hem maar al te goed. 'Boompoot!' Boompoot grijnsde. 'Zoals Rodengloed is, zijn wij niet. Amberkit, jij wordt de toekomstige leider van de Schaduwclan!' 'Amberkit! Amberkit! Amberkit!' riepen alle katten, en Rodengloed keek bedroefd op hen neer. 'Sterrenclan, we gaan een tijdperk van duisternis tegemoet.' De andere katten knikten, en Druppelpels miauwde: 'Jij hebt mij vermoord, maar ik heb nooit aan je getwijfeld, Rodengloed.' De kater werd rood van schaamte. 'Het spijt me zo, ik... ik weet niet wat me bezielde.' 'Het is al goed' gromde Druppelpels. 'We moeten ons nu concentreren op de bedreiging, die dreigt de hele Schaduwclan op te slokken.' The End Lees hoe het verdergaat in deel 2: Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions/Verraad en vriendschap En deel 3: Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions 3/Duistere Waarheid Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:FF van Morgenpoot en anderen Categorie:Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions